Fifty Shades of bad decisions
by Mariposa002
Summary: Christian doesn't want a family and Ana is force to choose between the love of her life or her kids. What happens with their lives when none of them can compromise? What happens when Christian comes to his senses? is it too late for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first FF I hope you like it. I have to give credit where is due. This story was inspire by _Fifty Shades Meander _by Mobabe. It is a really good story you should read. Also I don't own Fifty Shades. That is all E. L. James. I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, again E. L. James does. I apologize for any spelling errors, English is my second language and I'm still learning. **

**Christian doesn't want a family and Ana is force to choose between the love of her life or her kids. What happens with their lives when none of them can compromise? What happens when Christian comes to his senses? is it too late for them?  
**

* * *

Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror all I can think is _how the fuck am I going to tell him?_

My inner goddess is jumping up and down at the idea of having two mini Fifties running around the house. Yes, I said TWO. The ultra sound showed two little blips.

_He is going to be so mad at you._ I glare at my subconscious for pointing out the obvious. _No shit Sherlock!_

_But he will come around, because he loves you. _My inner goddess is full of hope.

I decide that it is time to walk out of the bathroom and face my fate.

I walk into the kitchen where Mrs. Jones is putting our diner on the breakfast bar. My sex god is no where to be seen.

"I was just about to call you Mrs. Grey." Mrs. Jones said, as she finishes putting diner up. "Ana, are you ok?" she ask with worry on her eyes. It most be because I look pale and horrified. I just node my head, because I don't trust my voice at the moment. Christian chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen.

He eyes me warily and I can see the worry in his eyes. I moved my gaze to the food, because I can bear to look at him. Mrs. Jones quietly retire to Taylor's office giving us some privacy. For five whole minutes we stay in silence; Christian eats and I play around with my food not trusting it to go past the lump in my throat. Then, he breaks the silence.

"For God's sake, Ana, just tell me; what the hell is wrong with you?" I can hear the panic in his voice. "Baby, my thoughts are driving me crazy. Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant." My voice is barely a whisper, but I know he hear me. The silence that followed proves it. There is always silence before the storm, so I prepare myself for what's to come.

"What the fuck did you said?" as I expected, he is furious.

"I'm pregnant."

"How?" I give him my _"How do you think?" _look and he narrows his eyes. _Don't start with your smart mouth now! _Both my subconscious and my inner goddess glared at me. _He is already mad enough._

"You forgot your shot didn't you?" he starts to put two and two together. "For fuck's sake, Ana, how can you be so fucking stupid?" I flinch at his words.

"Christian, don't yell at me please." my voice is breaking and I can feel the tears coming out of my eyes.

"Don't start with the fucking water works." He's beyond angry. "How the fuck am I suppose to be a father?" And I finally see it - The fear. My poor Fifty is terrified of this. Can't he see that I'm scare too? "How could you ruin us like this? I can't raise a child!" Maybe now is not the time to tell him that there are two children.

"Christian, I know this is not ideal, but we can do this. I know we can." I'm hopping we can.

"You don't know shit! How the fuck would you know." I can't take the harshness in his voice anymore. I start sobbing.

"Fuck this!" and he walks away. My Fifty, the love of my life, the father of my unborn children walked away from us without looking back.

I hear the door slam and my feet can't hold me up any longer. I drop to the floor sobbing. My subconscious is for the first time in my life speechless. My inner goddess is next to her on the floor crying her eyes out, because her Fifty just walked away from us.

Mrs. Jones, Taylor, and Swayer made their way to me.

"Can I get you something, Ana?" Mrs. Jones ask with a sympathetic look.

"W-water p-please." I said sobbing.

She went to get the water and I tried to get myself up the floor, but my feet are far to weak. They didn't have the strength to held me up. As I started to fall down again. Swayer got to me just in time.

"Take me to my bed, Swayer, please." I ask as Mrs. Jones try to hand me a glass of water. My hands are shaking and the glass ends up in the floor breaking into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I sobbed and cry; trying to get to the floor to clean my mess.

"It's ok, Ana, I can do that." I hear the concern in her voice. The others say nothing and I can't look at them.

Swayer scooped me up and takes me to my room. He puts me on the bed; takes my shoes off; and tucks me under the blankets. Then he left me to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I wake up with a jolt. I hear someone running into a table.

"Shit!"

_Is that Christian? _I hear the noise again, so I get out of bed and go into the foyer.

Christian is making his way to the house; bagging himself against every piece of furniture in the room. _He is drunk! _I couldn't believe it. _What did you expect? You just gave him the shock of his life! _My subconscious glared at me.

"There you are my love." He looks at me as if seeing me for the first time. "You're beautiful." _At least he is not mad anymore. _But my thoughts change when he speak again. "There is a little invader inside of you." _Two actually. _He gets closer and put his hands on my flat stomach. "You are going to choose him over me." That's barely a whisper. "You can't take her away from me!" my heart breaks. "She is mine!" He yells at my stomach. "You're mine." He whispers and try to kiss me.

I see Taylor and Ryan out of the corner of my eyes. _Do they ever sleep?_ "Baby, is late, Let Taylor help you get to our room." I beg him.

"Ok," he smiles at me. I'm beyond relief when he didn't put up a fight.

Taylor gives me a sympathetic nod and help Ryan take Christian to our bedroom.

"Wait a sec!" said Christian and start to look through his pockets. He takes his cell phone out, but it is vibrating and his drunk hands drop it.

"It's ok, I'll get it. Just take him to bed." I bend down to get the phone and what I see stop me dead on my tracks. A text message from the bitch troll. At one in the morning. _Why the fuck is she texting my husband? _I open it to read it.

***I hope you made it out of the elevator. Oh, and BTW you are going to be a great father ;D***

_That Fucker! _My subconscious growls. As she goes to do CPR to my inner goddess who is lying flat on the floor. I made my way towards the bedroom; my blood was boiling furiously.

I storm into the bedroom. Christian is sitting on the bed and I launch myself at him. "How could you?!" I scream as I slap him everywhere with my left hand. He tries to block my hits as Taylor pulls me away.

"Mrs. Grey, please calm down!"

"Ana, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Christian is at a lost.

"Let me go Taylor! I'm going to kill that fucker with my own hands." I throw the cell phone at him and hit him at the corner of his left brow. I see blood, but I don't care. I want him to feel the pain he is causing me. "How could you! After all I been through with you; for you!" I don't know if the hormones are doing it but I can't stop myself. "You left me, crying to go get drunk with that whore!" His eyes are wide with fear and regret. "What else did you do with her?" for the first time I see Mrs. Jones on the room trying to hold me. "You took our private live to the woman who used you and abuse you for years. You bastard!" Tears are coming out of my eyes freely. I scream bloody murderer and held on to Mrs. Jones for dear life.

She takes me to the guess room. I feel lost. I don't know what to do. I don't know what is going to happen to our lives. I feel betrayed. Of all the things he could've done to me, this hurts more than anything. I can't stop asking myself what else happened between the two.

Mrs. Jones comes back into the room with a cup of tea. I feel so numb inside and out. My inner goddess is lying on a bed barely alive. My subconscious looks too tired to think straight at the moment. At some point in the night sleep finally takes me.

* * *

I woke up the next day a bit disoriented. I took in my surroundings realizing that I was on the guess room. I look out the big window to see Seattle at my feet. Then I remembered the events of last night; and felt as gloomy as the outside. I looked like it was going to pour down. I decided to get out of bed and made my way to the kitchen.

Mrs. Jones is getting things ready on the kitchen and she gives me a sympathetic smile when she sees me.

"What would you like for breakfast, Ana?"

"Is Mr. Grey here?" I ask.

"No, he left early. But he told me to tell you to check your email as soon as you woke up."

I go to our bedroom where there is no sign of last night commotion. Mrs. Jones probably clean up early today. I take cell phone from the night stand and look for the email. What I find makes my blood run cold.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Situation

**Date:** November 03 2011 06:40

**To:** Anastasia Grey

I have to go to New York for work. I'll be gone for two days. I trust you not to get in trouble while I'm gone. You're not going to work. I already talk to Roach and let him know your not going to be coming back to work for sometime - we are NOT going to argue about this. I also made an appointment for you at the clinic to take care of the situation. Swayer will take you and Dr. Green will be there to assist you with anything necessary. There is no need to fear for your health. I hired the best Doctors for this. Your appointment is at 09:00am be there on time. You'll be going home on the same day, but please follow doctor's orders.

I'll see you on Sunday.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc.

I couldn't believe it. My inner goddess went into a coma and my subconscious look as pale as I ever seen her. I had to sit down on the bed a minute to regain my composure. I was in shock. I thoughts where black. I couldn't even see what was going on around me. _He call our babies a "situation." _ _He wants me to get rid of our babies. _Ok, so maybe he doesn't know there are two babies, but I don't think that will make him change his mind. In fact I think that will only make him more willing.

I hear a soft knock on the bedroom door. When I look up Swayer is standing there looking at me apologetically.

"Mrs. Grey, its already 8:30. We need to go." _go? go where?_ my mind still to slow to process anything. I can't even speak. I just nod my head and walk into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I come out of my room. I'm wearing black dress pants; a red shirt; and some black shoes with no hills. I'm still on shock not understanding where I'm going or what exactly is going on.

* * *

I'm at the clinic. I'm sitting on a bed wearing a hospital gown. When we got here Swayer said something about waiting on the waiting room in case I needed something. I hear a knock on the door and I see Dr. Green walk in with another doctor and its like someone throws cold water at my face. I come out of my shock. I start crying and shaking violently. Dr. Green as the other doctor to leave us alone. AS soon as he walks out of the room she is by my side holding me.

"That bastard, said we could have a family." I cry. "He said he was going to give me everything I wanted." My mind is finally functioning properly. "Why is he doing this to us?"

"Listen to me Ana." Dr. Green looks me in the eyes. "No one, and I mean no one can tell you or force you to do anything with your babies."

"This are my babies." I say. I finally understand that, this are my babies. I'm their mother and I have to stop thinking about me or Christian. I have to start thinking like a mother and think about my kids. If I do this, if I put my needs above the needs of my kids I'm not better than his mother was. I love Christian, but I also love my babies. They are a part of him and me. But in that moment I also understand that because I love him I will never hurt Christian. I could never asking to dealt with something he doesn't want to. I made a mistake and I'll have to live with the consequences. But Christian doesn't have to. I should have known that this was going to happen at some point. In the end I was right, I'm not good for Christian.

"I'm not having an abortion." I said with finality. "Can you call the doctor in?" Dr. Green goes to get the doctor as I look for my clothes. When they walk in he seems surprise to see me putting my clothes on.

"Mrs. Grey, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." I said. "Here is the thing doctor. I'm not having an abortion. I'm going to leave this hospital. and you are not going to tell anyone. And I really mean anyone. If my husband ask, everything went well." I look him straight in the eyes for the next part so that he knows I'm serious. "If you even dare to give any other information to him or anyone else I will sue you for violating the doctor patient confidentiality. I will also make sure you lose your license." He looked terrified. _He should be._ "You may leave now."

After the doctor left the room I ask Dr. Green for a favor. I call a cab and ask to be picked up on the back entrance of the clinic. I typed an email for Christian then give my cell to Dr. Green asking her to press send 10 minutes after I'm gone. I ask the cab to take me to the bank. I cash a check for $5000 then took a second cab to the airport. For the first time since yesterday luck was on my favor. I was able to find a a flight that was on its way out to Savannah. By this time Christian probably already know I left him. I hope he doesn't fire Swayer because of these. When I feel the plane take off I finally allow myself to cry.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please R&R let me know what you think and if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't won Fifty Shades (unfortunately) Some of the characters in this story are mine. This is kind of a long chapter.**

**I wanted to take a lot out of the way, so that I can start having fun with Ana and Christian. Sorry for my spelling errors. My computer went crazy on me so now I have to type into "Create New Document" thing.**

* * *

**CPOV:**

I was sitting on my office listening to the head of my PR department babbling about some article the Seattle Times wanted to do about my company an my personal life. I don't even know why she comes to me with these things. She already knows my answer. _not fucking way! _I don't need anyone reading about my private life. Her babbling is giving me a headache and I had to stop her before she pisses me off.

"Ms. Brawn, how long have you work as the head of PR?" I ask her with my soft voice.

"Six months sir." She blushes and bat her eyelashes at me. I seriously don't like this lady.

"How long have you work for my company?"

"Five years sir."

"In all that time how many times have ever done interviews on my personal life?" I was a little louder this time. "I don't like stranger knowing about my life for a reason. My life is private and it stays like that." She looks embarrass. I want to feel sorry for her but I can't. "This is the last time we will have this conversation. You may leave now." She get out of my office like a bat out of hell and on her way out she almost fell at the door.

That moment right there brought back so many memories. The day the beautiful and innocent, Anastasia Steel fell into my office. With that single memory came so many others. Her smart mouth. Her beautiful eyes. Her kindness. Her lips. The way she gave everything when we make love. The beautiful shine of her eyes the day of our weeding. How she said my name when she was cumming or begging me for more. But also the not so pretty memories. The fear on her eyes when she told me she was pregnant. The hurt on her eyes after she saw that message from Elena. Her cries. I still remember the way she cried on Mrs. Jones arms that night. I have night mares about it. But I also remember that email. The email. that broke my heart.

_flashback_

_It was after lunch and I was having coffee on an exclusive Dominican restaurant of Downtown New York. I was closing a deal on one of the mayors Hispanics TV channels. I put on a fake smile for my new employees. I was dying to get this done with so that I could go home. I didn't know how angry Ana was going to be when I got there. All day I been questioning if I made the right decisions. I hope I did. For our sake I hope I did. She went into her room at 9:10 Seattle time. Swayer call to let me know. But its been more than two hours and I haven't hear anything. I'm distracted by my phone vibrating with an email. I look at it and it is Ana. I opened and the minute I did I regretted._

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Situation

**Date:** November 03 2011 11:45

**To:** Christian Grey

Dear Christian,

The situation is taken care of. I'm also leaving. I don't want to see you. I don't think I can. I don't have any more fight left in me Christian. I don't want to be around you. I love you but this is too much. Much more than I can handle. I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about me. I'll send you the divorce papers. Let me go Christian please. As I said I don't have anymore fight left in me.

Ana

_I felt as if the room started spinning. I could feel the blood leaving my body._

_"Mr. Grey, are you ok?" Asked Mr. Torivio, the VP of the company I just bought._

_"I need to go. There's an emergency at home." I got on my feet and started for door. _

_On my way out I called Taylor._

_"Mr. Gray," Taylor answers after the first ring._

_"Have the plain ready we need to go back to Seattle. Come get me. Track Ana's cell and call Swayer and ask him what the fuck is going on."_

_"I'm already out side the restaurant sir."_

_End of Flashback_

__After that everything is a blur. Swayer never saw her leave the hospital. The doctors said that she was fine and everything good. They also said that she check herself out of the hospital. I found out that she took $5000 out of the bank after the hospital. I call everyone and after much begging her mom finally told me she was in Savannah but didn't want to see so I better not show my face in her house. I staid with my parents for a couple of days. I never told them what really happened. My dad wanted to do my divorce papers and talk about going to court to protect my money. I told him Ana could take everything if she wanted and that I was going to do nothing about it. But he calm down when Ana send the divorce papers with a document saying she didn't want anything to do with my money. I wanted to fight her about the divorce but she didn't want to see me and Ray talk to my that about it. My that told my mom to make me sign the damn papers and after she got involve I had to sign them. Kate went to see Ana to Savannah and when she came back stop talking to me altogether. She also decided to give death glares every time we meet at my parents house.

Elliot told that he asked Kate what happened but that she just told him that she wasn't going to betrayed Ana's trust by telling him. After a few months I decided to put some distance between me and my family. I was surprise when Elliot asked me to be the best man for his wedding. I was hopping to see Ana there but Elliot said she told Kate she couldn't come. I did, however, saw Jose who was Kate official photographer. He too give me death glares during the wedding. Its been five years. Five long, dark, desperate years. I wonder if she knows that I never stop thinking of her.

A soft knock on the door takes me out of my deep thinking.

"Come in." I bark at the door.

"Mr. Grey if you don't leave know you are going to be late for your meeting at the new Grey Mall." Andrea informs me.

I forgot about that meeting. I just bought a mall. I'm suppose to meet with the architect and designer to talk about the changes that are going to be made. We are going to walk the floor plan. I'm happy I made this investment. This is a place where people with middle class income can go shopping. I'm going to make a lot of money out that place, but I'm not looking forward to more babbling from employees. The only good thing about this day is that it is a Thursday and I'll be interviewing a new sub tomorrow night.

"Andrea, after that meeting I'll be gone for the day. Anything important comes up, take it to Ros. I'm also going to be taking tomorrow off." I know it is only 10:00 but thinking of Ana has me in no mood for work. I need to go home and play the piano for a bit. I take my briefcase and as I'm walking out I see her picture on the wall. The one Jose took of her. She is pouting and she looks so beautiful. I never had the strength to take it down. Looking at that picture makes me want to cry, but I'm conscious of Andrea standing behind me.

I walk out and Taylor is already waiting for me.

"Sir"

"To the new mall Taylor."

* * *

**APOV:**

I'm strapping the kids on their car sits. To make sure they are safe. But as always they are complaining about it.

"This sits are for babies I'm a big girls now mommy." Complains Chris. As usual she is the first one to make sure we know what they are both thinking.

"Chris is right mommy we're big now!" Ted always feels the need to agree to whatever she said.

"Ok, if you don't let me put you on the sits you are staying here with Luca." I put my serious face so that they know I mean every word. "I'm going to go to the mall alone. And I'm not going to buy you anything." Their blue eyes grow big with fear and they decided that there was nothing more to be said.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok with this two monsters?" Luca one of my best friends ask.

"I used to live here you know." I role my eyes at him. "Just make sure you go see the apartment and that it is everything I need. We are going to be fine." He give me a kiss on the chick then hi five with the kids telling them to be good.

I'm driving to the mall with the kids singing along to the radio. This is our second day in Seattle. We are moving here. But it was a decision I took without planing so we are now living at a hotel. I haven't been here in five years. I was living in Vegas as of a two weeks ago. I was working at a public library as a full time librarian. I live in an apartment with my two monsters. It was big for the three of us and it wasn't a bad neighborhood. Luca was my neighbor. He is a make up artist. He's parents are from Brazil. We became friends within days of me living at the apartment when I was pregnant. He has beautiful olive skin. Almost 7 foot. Perfect athlete body. Light brown heir that is cur to his chicks. He also has perfect bone structure and amazing green eyes. He was my neighbor until a couple of months ago he decided to move in with his boyfriend, Juan. Juan owned a fitness center that was very popular in Vegas. His condo was on a very exclusive area and was amazingly big. It was not as big was Fifty's place. But nobody has a place as big. They adopted two puppies and were living happy.

Luca still babysit sometimes for me. But two weeks ago gang started to rob houses and my house was broken into in the middle of the night. I never had anything like that happen to me before. I was terrified. I hide with the kids on the closet but they found us. They were three men. I begged them to leave the kids go and that I was going to do anything they wanted me to. They hit me in front of the kids. Then lock them in the bathroom and ask me to take my clothe off. When I was going to start to take my bra off the police came in and arrested them. Ever since that night the kids have been having nightmares. I been so jumpy and I didn't feel safe in Vegas anymore. Ted has been wetting his bed. Chris wakes up crying during the night. We are all too traumatize. I need a place where I could feel safe. I never felt safer in any other place than Seattle. The police didn't need me to testify. The breaking was some kind of gang initiation and they had a camera with them to video everything and showed to the other members of the gang. Just to think of what could of happened to me if the police didn't came in time made sick to my stomach.

I found a job as a part time librarian for a library here in Seattle. It was not a lot but it was better than nothing. I was suppose to start on Monday. I also have meeting tomorrow with a publishing company. I been doing some writing in the past five years is the only thing that kept me going after I left everything behind. That and my kids. I send some of my writing to a few publishing companies and three of then wanted to see me. I'm going to one of the big ones tomorrow for negotiations. But I need a new blouse to wear tomorrow. Luca is going to meet with an old friend who is a real state to see an apartment. I trust him to find something good. He took two weeks off of work so that he can come and help me. Juan is going to come from Vegas when We find a place so that he can bring the rest of my things. He's is also helping me sell most of it while I'm here.

"Mom, Teddy is making faces at me!" cries my daughter.

"No, I'm not!"

"Ok, you two stop it. Teddy if you keep making faces there will be no ice cream after lunch for you. The same goes for you Chris." They stop making faces at each other in that moment.

I look at them go back to coloring their books and I see the same concentration I used to see on their father when he was working. I breaks my heart to see it. They look so much like him especially Teddy. They both had my blue eyes and Chris has my nose and some of my bone structure. But They both have their father's heir. They are told for heir age. Teddy has his fathers face. Sometimes when I look I him I feel like I'm looking at the childhood pictures of Christian that Grace used to showed me. It is him but with blue eyes. Their facial expressions are some much like Christian's. They are also very mercurial. Sometimes they even go all Fifty on people and start taking charge and barking orders asking for things.

When they were born I was the happiest and the saddest day of my life. I was alone at the hospitals. I been on bed rest for sometime. My parents came to visit but they both had to go. Kate was on her honey moon and Luca was working. The minute the nurse gave me my first baby I knew that it all had been worth it. All the pain, all the tears, in that moment none of that mattered. I had my son in my hands and he was beautiful. I decided to call him Theodore Raymond Steele. Chris came 10 minutes later. She too was the most beautiful thing in the world. I wanted them to have something of their father so I name her Christiane Grace Steele.

I got to the mall. Parked the car and took the kids out. We made our way inside. There was a toy store on our way to jcp. the kids went crazy and wanted to go in. we did but I did tell then not to go after anything expensive. I didn't have a lot of savings and my new job was only part time until I got the book deal. But being Christian's kids they gravitated to the most expensive thing in the store - some kind of mini sport car that you could race with a remote control. They both wanted it. And started to plead their case about the car.

"Mom, we could race it to see who goes faster!" Chris tried.

"Mommy, we don't even have to buy batteries. We can charge it into the power line." Went Teddy. " I could also open it to see how it works in the inside." I was terrified of that. He had a habit of opening everything to see how it work in the inside. He was a very smart kid for a four year old but I'm not sure I want to buy an expensive toy so that he can go all Einstein on it.

"How about we contonise?" They were very smart kids but still have trouble pronouncing some worlds. In that moment when Chris started talking about compromise I knew she was going to go all CEO Fifty on me. (We can buy just one for the both of us. Then, when you get your book we can come back and get the other. We can share. And I won't let Ted open it." They were both looking at me with heir big puppy eyes and I couldn't resist it.

"Ok, we can get it."

"Yay!" they both said. They started jugging me and saying how much they love me and that I was the best mommy in the world. Well, Ted said I was "the best mommy in the galaxy."

After that they started a fight about the color. Chris wanted red and Teddy wanted black.

"That's it. Stop fighting!" It was almost lunch and I still didn't have my blouse. "Rock, paper, scissors for it or we are leaving without putting it on layaway."

Chris won because Teddy always does rock and she knows it. I put the car on layaway because it was $80 I couldn't spend all that today. I we got to jcp I saw a blue silk blouse the minute we walk in. It was only $14 and it looked nice. I went to tried on. I make the kids sit down in front of the door I was in. I told them not to move. But when I came out they weren't there. I felt like I was going to die.

I looked in the whole store but I couldn't find them. I stared to cry one of the workers call security and a minute later I was being taken to the security office. I couldn't believe it. I was in that fitting room for about five minutes. That is all it took for my kids to go missing.

* * *

**CPOV:**

I was listening to the architect and the designer talk about how they are going to move the food cord to this side because the parking lot is bigger in this side. They are also planning on moving the movie theater to this side too. I zone in and out. This is so boring we already been over this like a million times. The only thing interesting happening are two kids arguing with one of the workers at the toy store.

They are about six or five years old. Both with copper heir. The girl is wearing a red dress with a black jacket on top. Her heir is lose on the back and it is almost to her waist. The boy has a long sleeves blue t-shirt that said "trouble maker" on the front. He has blue jeans and spider man sneakers on. They both look cute, but I recognize cheap when I see it. That clothe look like it came out of Walmart.

"I don't like you!" screams the little girl. "I want to talk to your boss!"

"Chris lest go get mom." The little boy say pulling his sister away. In that moment the worker who can't be more than 17 comes to them and put his hand on the girls shoulder.

"look kid." It he was trying calm her down. But she started screaming.

"Stranger danger! Stranger danger! stranger danger!" The worker lost all patience and took one of the toy baseball bats that was probably made of foam and launch at them screaming. The kids scream and started running out of the store and ran right into me. They bounce back into the floor.

"Don't you have eyes in your face!" Said the little boy very angry. I was shock when I saw their eyes. Those where Ana's eyes. I didn't know what to do or say. Taylor came to get help them get up and the little girl started screaming again.

"Stranger Danger!" They boy a hand over her mouth and she stop talking. My mind started working again so I was able to talk.

"Are you too ok?"

"Yes, we are just going to go get our mom." Said the boy.

"Are you a boss?" Ask the little girl on a very sweet voice that make me smile.

"What makes you said that?"

"'Cause you are wearing a suit." She said with a "duh" implied at the end. "You are all wearing suits one of you has to be a boss."

"I'm a boss." I said with a smile.

"Are you the boss in that store?" She ask with hopeful eyes.

"Chris we need to go back!" Said the little boy.

"Just wait a sec Teddy I need to know if he is the boss."

"I'm the boss of everything here."

"You really are?" Her beautiful blue yes grew big with amazement. She remanded me so much of Ana.

"Yes I am. What can I do for you?"

"I want to sue that man at the store!" She look like she had a temper.

"You can sue someone with their boss, Chris, you have to go to the police!"

"Maybe I can help." I said looking very serious because she look like she was going to argue with her brother. "What do you want to sue him for?"

"He doesn't want to let us see our car. He touch my arm. And he chase us with a bat!" She was getting louder by the end.

"I'm sure we don't have to sue. We can compromise. Where is your mom?" I ask.

"She is at jcp waiting for us. Which is why we have to go Chris!" Teddy said. He look at me distrustful.

"I want to know what he is offering first! then we can go. We didn't do what we came to do!"

"Ok, how about he apologizes for touching your arm and chasing after you with a baseball bat. And I also try to resolve the car situation."

"Mr. Grey maybe we should continue with the tour." Said the architect who was looking annoyed at the kids for distracting me from whatever he was saying. Taylor was just looking amuse and curious at the kids.

"Nop, we are done. Send the blue prints to my office and I'll let you know if another meeting is required." They didn't dare to question me. "Shall we?" I ask the kids as the two man made their way out.

Taylor followed me into the store with the kids. I saw the worker who had the problem with them and I ask him to go look for the manager. The manager went pale when she saw me. She was on her 30s blond with short hair.

"H-how may I help you Mr. Grey?"

"Well I wanted the young man here to apologize to the kids for graving her shoulder and chasing them with a bat. Also I want to know what the situation with these car thing was." I was very serious and the kid look like he was going to past out.

"I'm very sorry I grave your arm. I'm very sorry I chase you with a bat." he said in a small voice.

"You better be Mr. 'cause I'm suing you!" Chris say and the kid blanch. Teddy just role his eyes at his sister temper.

"The car thing." I tell him to move on.

"They came with their mom earlier and wanted a car but they didn't have enough money to buy two cars or one for that matter. So, their mom agree to put one of the cars in layaway for them. They couldn't agree on the color so they rock, paper, scissors and she won. So they took the red car. They came back a few minutes later asking to see the car, but I can't show them the car because is in layaway they also want to change the car. But they can't because they already picked it." He said all that without taking a breath.

"It is our car! your just saving it for a little bit. But it is our car! we gave you money for it! and we want to change it!" This little girl did have a temper.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do. I'm going to buy you the two cars you wanted." Their faces were priceless. Their eyes look like they were going to come out of their faces. "Then we can all forget that these happened. Do we have deal?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She said jumping up and down.

"Wait! what is the trick?" Ted asked. "Because we are going to get on trouble for taking a car from stranger and for coming here. So I want to know what is the trick." Did he say they are going to get on trouble.

"There is no trick, but I want to know why are going to get on trouble." In that moment a security guard came in.

"Are you two Chris and Ted?" He ask out of breath.

"Yes." They both said at the same time and started to hide behind me.

"Your mom is going crazy looking for you two." My God, they ran way from her.

"I found them. They are at the toy store. We are on our way." He said into his radio.

"We are not going anywhere with you alone. He is coming too." Teddy said pointing at me.

"Why I'm I coming too?" I ask.

"Because we don't know him. We don't know you aether, but we been talking to you for a while now. If you were going to take us you would've done it long ago." He was a smart kid.

"I'm not going anywhere without the two cars. You already made the deal you can't back down now!" She look like was going to kill me if I didn't gave her the cars.

"The two cars please." I said to the manager. I pay for them and start walking to the security office with the kids. They look like Christmas came early for them. The grin on their faces is priceless. From what they told me on the way their mom is going to be very angry with them. They also said she was probably going to take desert away for a week maybe more. I promised them to try and negotiate with her to see what I can do for them.

We walk into the security office and ass soon as they walk in the run to a women screaming 'Mommy' at the same time. I feel like my heart stop cold. There she is. Ana. The love of my life. The woman I thought I'll never see again. She is here. She is on her knees crying, hugging, and kissing the kids face. I can't believe. I can't take my eyes of her. She has kids. These are my kids. God, how didn't I see before. They look like us.

Her heir was longer and in a pony tail. She was wearing jeans, a teacher, and sneakers. She also looked a bit thinner than the last time I saw her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry mommy." Chris say with tear son her eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy. Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cried." Sobbed Teddy too. "I promise we won't do it again."

"We just wanted to see the car mommy."

"Its ok. You just scare mommy a bit. But everything will be ok."

"Look mommy we even got the two cars without paying more for it." Chris tried to show her.

"Where did you get these?" Ana ask with wide eyes.

"The man gave it to us. Mr. Grey." Teddy answered.

"Who?" Ana ask alarmed.

"Him" Christ pointed at me. She finally took her eyes from her kids and looked at me.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a bit long a boring but I promise to make it better for the next one. R/R let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry it took me this long to post. Last week was the first week of classes and first week is always crazy town here at the college. I hope I did a better job with spelling this time. PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**APOV:**

I can't believe my kids are fine. I can't stop kissing and hugging them. I can finally breathe. The minute I hold them in my arms I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Everything in the room disappeared. Nothing mattered but the fact that they were fine and in one piece. I can't stop crying but at some point I know I have to stop. Chris tries to distract me from all the crying by talking about the toys they have in their hands. I was so busy kissing them and being grateful that I didn't notice them.

"Where did you get these?" I ask afraid that they did something wrong.

"The man gave it to us. Mr. Grey," said Teddy. I felt my blood run cold. I never expected to hear that name come out of my kids' mouths. My subconscious froze in her spot. My inner goddess woke up from her five year coma with hopeful eyes and a new heart beat. Me, I was just terrified. I couldn't believe it.

"Who?" The alarmed in my voice was evident.

"Him!" Chris pointed and I look up afraid of what I was going to find.

There, standing in all his glory was Christian Grey. The love of my life; my first everything; the father of my children; the man who broke my heart. _Fifty! _Both my subconscious and inner goddess said at the same time. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. How did he know that I was here? _How did he find my kids? Oh my God he found our kids!_ Chris was the first to break the silence I don't think she noticed.

"He is the boss of everything Mommy!" she said excited. "We got the second car for free. We didn't have to pay more for the first car, and we didn't even have to wait to take them home!" They both look so happy. It was as if Christmas came early this year. I was just standing there looking at Christian. God, he looked more beautiful than I remember. He had his same copper hair. He still looked like an Adonis on his perfect gray suit. Taylor was standing right behind him trying not to look too shocked but was failing miserably at it. Christian's eyes looked like they were going to come out of their sockets. Me, I'm sure I looked as pale as a ghost. It was confirmed when Teddy spoke.

"Mommy, are you ok? You look kind of green." He said with a concerned voice. My little man was always so perceptive. His voice pulled me out of my shocked state.

"I'm fine baby," I said to him. "Christian." It was all I could manage.

"Ana," he whispered.

"Well it looks like the kids were safe and sound. Are we done here, Mrs. Steele?" The chief of security asked me.

"Yes, thank you sir." I shook his hand and turned to my kids. "We should probably go."

"Ana…I" Christian was at a loss for words.

"You know our mommy Mr. Grey?" We all turned our heads to Chris.

"Are you friends?" Ask Teddy.

"Yes, Ted, Mr. Grey is an old friend of mommy from when I leave here in Seattle." What else was I supposed to say? 'He's your father' doesn't seem appropriate somehow. "We have to go guys." In that moment Chris runs to Christian and hugged him. It broke my heart.

"Thank you for the cars Mr. Grey." She said to him on her sweet voice. Teddy walked to him and stretched his hand.

"I'm not going to hug you, but thank you for the cars Mr. Grey. Now I can open it and see what's inside!" He was as excited as his sister about the cars. Christian was as surprised as I was by the kids' gesture. He patted Chris on her back and shook Teddy's hand.

"Goodbye, Christian." I turned to Taylor acknowledging his presence for the first time. "Nice to see you, Taylor, and goodbye too."

"Ana, we need to talk." Christian says to me for the first time using a complete sentence.

"If I may Mrs. Grey" Taylor started to say but I cut him up.

"It's Ms. Steele now Taylor."

"Ms. Steele, you don't look very fit to drive."

"He is right mommy you look kind of green. Maybe you need to eat." Said Teddy who, like his father, had a thing with feeding me. "I'm hungry too mommy. We missed our snack time." He said kind of shy.

"I'm hungry too mommy. Can we go to Friendly's?" Chris asked with eyes full of hope.

"Not today baby." I felt horrible by saying no, but I was on saving mode and I needed to go some place cheaper. But as always my kids know me too well. They decided to offer help and I wish they didn't. I'd never been more embarrassed in my life.

"It's ok if you don't have money mommy. Chris and I have 20 bucks and we can give it to you to pay for food if you need it." Teddy said trying to help. I wanted the earth to open and swallow me. I couldn't believe what he said that in front of Christian.

"Well, Ted has ten and I have ten. You can have his ten but you are going to have to borrow mine." All eyes were on Chris after what she said. "You don't have to pay me right away. You can pay me when you have tons of money, but you are going to have to give $12 because I won't make you pay me right away." She looked so cute explaining this. It was in moments like this that she reminded me so much of her father. She was all business. I was about to thanks them both and refuse their offer when Christian spoke.

"I can take you." We all turned to him. "I can take you to the restaurant and pay for everything. That way you don't have to drive." I was about to say no when my kids spoke.

"Yes!" They both said in unison. _What is it with people interrupting me today?_

"I'm sure you have a million things to do. We don't want to disrupt your day." I try to decline politely.

"I don't have anything to do. I'm all done for the day. Isn't that right Taylor?" He said. My kids started jumping up and down chanting 'we are going to Friendly's.' After that, it was impossible to say no.

_This should be interesting._

* * *

**CPOV:**

When I hear the kids tell Ana that she could borrow the $20 they had it broke my heart. Their conversation confirmed what I already suspected from their clothes and the car incident. They don't have money. _How can my kids don't have any money?_ _Oh, my God I have kids! What am I suppose to do?_ There was only one thing I was sure of; I couldn't let Anastasia go without talking to her.

Taylor arranged for Sawyer to come get Ana's car and take it to where she was staying. I found out she was staying at The Inn. It was a three stars hotel. I told her that I could transfer her and the kids to five stars one but she declined. I discreetly asked Taylor to tell Sawyer to upgrade their room to the most expensive suite at The Inn. It was the least I could do. Taylor was going to drive us. To be honest I didn't think I was fit to drive. I was a nervous wreck

"I need to get the kid's seats out of the car." She said not really looking at me. I totally forgot that the kids needed special seats. This is why I can't be a father. I totally forgot about their safety. What kind of father does that?

"Sure." We walked to her car and what I saw pained me. Her car was an old model probably ten years. I felt the need to buy her a new safer car and send this one to a junk yard. _Not that she would have appreciated it._

She opened the car took the seats out giving one to Taylor and one to me. Then she proceeded to take out a bunch of things. Coloring books and pencils; story books; blankets; a bag; a stuffed donkey and a small R2D2 toy.

"What do you need all that for?" I asked with a surprise face. She looked at me amused.

"They won't go anywhere without their favorite toys. The blankets are in case they fall asleep in the car. They have a change of clothe in the bag, believe me they are going to need it. And finally, kids get bored in cars you need to keep them entertained or they are going to make your life miserable." She explained.

"Are you serious?" She rolled her eyes at me and that made me narrow mine. Then she froze for a second before she started laughing. I was amused so I joined in the laughter.

"Grownups are weird," said Chris.

* * *

I've never been to Friendly's before. I was glad Taylor was driving; he seemed to know where he was going. I sat on the front seat and Ana sat in the back between the kids. I couldn't stop looking at her from the rearview mirror. While the kids color I look at them with more attention. I could see a lot of Ana in Chris. She had her same nose, and bone structure. And her eyes, does beautiful deep blue eyes. She was as beautiful as her mother. But I could also see some of me in her. Her hair and her attitude, was all me - definitely the attitude. She was also told for an almost four years old. I also reflected on how she was called Chris. Her name had something to do with me. I felt my heart warm at the thought. Teddy on the other hand was all me. He had his mother's eyes but I think that was about it. He had my hair and bone structure. In fact I think he look just like me when I was six. Ana was trying to keep up with their conversation and put up a smile for them, but I knew better. I could see through her "everything is perfect" façade. She looked tired. Her body looked tone, but she also looked like she lost some weight in a short period of time. Her eyes had a shadow under them. I could tell she hadn't had a good night sleep in days. She also had a hunted look on her face. As if she was afraid of something. I didn't like seeing her like this. I wanted to know what was going on her life. I wanted to know how I could make it better for her. I wanted to solve all her problems. I just didn't know if she was going to let me. Hell, I was lucky if she didn't run away again after lunch.

It took us 30 minutes to get to a Friendly's, because of traffic. From the looks of the parking lot the place was full of people. It looked like it was mostly middle class families judging by the cars I saw. When we walked inside I saw many kids eating, apparently it was a popular place with the kids. I made mental note to remember that. I also saw a lot of different pictures of ice cream on the walls. They sat us at a table close to a window where two people had to share a seat. The kids claimed one seat for themselves, which I was thankful for. It gave me the opportunity to seat next to Ana, something I thought I'll never be able to do again. She asked me to take the window seat and for a minute there I thought she may make a run for it. But then, I remembered the kids, she can't run without the kids.

We ordered our food. I was about to order for all of us when Ana stop me. The kids were looking at me like I had grown two heads and I felt the heat go to my face. _I must remember not to be so controlling around them._ They took their kids menu and started reading as Ana buried her face in her menu to avoid talking to me.

"They know how to read?" I asked surprise. When I was four I didn't even know how to speak. Of course that was because my mother was a crack whore, and I had a fucked up life. Ana was definitely not her. Ana was probably the best mother in the world. To think I almost took that from her and that I almost killed these two beautiful children before they even had a chance makes me feel sick to my stomach. _What kind of monster am I?_

"Of course we do, silly." Chris said with her beautiful voice.

"They are very advance for their age," Ana explained. "They can do some simple math, read and write." I could hear the pride in her voice.

"We are even going to go to school this year. Isn't that right mommy?" Teddy seem very exited about the possibility of going to school. _Maybe she will let me help with that._

"Your name is Christian right Mr. Grey?" Chris asked.

"Yes it is." Did she make the connection already? I wouldn't be surprise if she did. She seems like a very smart kid.

"It is almost like my name!" She was very exited about it.

"And, what is your name?" I asked. I've wanted to ask that question for a while and know seemed like the right time. I have kids and I don't even know their names.

"Christiane Grace Steele" she said very proud of her name. I had to fight the tears that threatened to come out. She named our daughter after me and my mother.

"What's your name little man?" I asked Teddy trying to contain my emotions.

"Theodore Raymond Steele" he too was very proud of his mane. "Like my grandpa Ray." I didn't mention the fact that he was also name after my mother's father Theodore. My grandparents love Ana very much ever since they meet her at a charity ball. She named my son after my grandfather. I excused myself for a minute, went to the restroom and let some of my tears fall. I couldn't hold them any longer.

How could I have done this to us? Ana was the most kind and thoughtful person I ever known and I broke us. Because I was scared, I and my fifty shades broke us. I missed four years of my kids' life. I missed almost five years with the love of my life. I lost them because of my stupidity. I cleaned my face and went back to our table. I had decided that I was going to fight to get Ana back.

When I got there the kids and Ana were talking. It looked like they where telling her how we meet.

"Then we came to you." Finish Teddy as I sad down. The kids had already started in their food. Chris was busy with her grilled cheese and some carrots and celery. Teddy was eating some chicken fingers with french-fries. Ana and I had gone for the BLT. Afterwards came desert. The kids wanted to make their own sundays and we all three begged Ana to let us do it. She couldn't hide the smile and said we could do it but that I was going to have to do the laundry that was going to come out of that.

As she predicted the kids got ice cream toping all over them. I thought they look kind of cute all covered in chocolate and caramel syrup. Then Ana started texting with someone back and forth I was dying to ask her who it was but I didn't want to over step my line and have her running for the hills.

"You upgraded our hotel room?" She asked surprise and alarmed. I gave her my sheepish smile.

"It's a suite with two bedrooms and bathrooms. It has more space for you and the kids." She decided not to argue. Then I thought about how she found out. "How did you find out?"

"My friend texted me," she said as a way of explanation. I didn't know she had a friend with her.

After the kids where done Ana took them to the bathroom to clean them up and change their clothes. The car ride was quiet the kids fall sleep and Ana put the blankets over them. She definitely knew everything they needed. They were hugging their toys for dear life as they breathed softly. Ana look like she was going to fall sleep any second. When we got to the hotel I help her get the kids up to her room. Her friend wasn't there. When the kids were tucked safely in bed, we let them sleep.

"Ana we need to talk about this." I said, because I knew that I wasn't going to get another chance.

"Can it not be right now, please?" She gave me a pleading look.

"Ana" she cut me off.

"Christian, I'm tired I really wanted to get some sleep before the kids wake up from their nap. We can talk tomorrow. I have a meeting but I'll have you my cell number so we can agree to something." She looked so tired that I couldn't say no.

"Ok, get some rest."

When I got to the car I didn't know what to do. I was happy Ana was here. But I was also sad. I had kids that didn't even knew I was their father. I wanted to cry. One thing I knew for sure I wasn't going to let Ana go that easy. This time I was going to fight for here, and right now I have two more reasons to fight for.

**A/N: THANK YOU so much for all of the amazing reviews and all the support. Anamcara78 I'm going to try to give more details for my next chapter. I'll try to make things go a little slower. I think I'm going to be updating again tomorrow. Again sorry for the wait.**

**Also if any one thinks they can help me edit the chapters before they go up so that it has less mistakes I'll appreciate it. Thank you.**


End file.
